Vidas radioactivas
by K. Monroe
Summary: El último curso del instituto ha comenzado. Ino y Sakura vivirán el año más intenso de sus vidas justo antes de irse a la universidad de la Arena, donde estudian Sasori, Itachi y Deidara. Cuando sus destinos se cruzan, el amor y la amistad florecen sin previo aviso. "Dos cuerpos cuyos átomos emiten radiaciones al desintegrarse": así son las vidas radioactivas. [AU]
1. La ciénaga

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vidas radioactivas<em>  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1: La Ciénaga  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—Es increíble —bufó Sakura—. ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no ganar ni un gramo?<p>

Ino había pedido una segunda hamburguesa, con extra de queso. Sakura se reía mientras la acusaba con sus preguntas, pero Ino se guardó parte de la verdad.

—Sólo una palabra: sexo —dijo la rubia.

Ambas amigas estallaron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de las mesas colindantes.

El principio de curso pintaba duro, principalmente por ser la antesala a la universidad. Los estudiantes debían aprobar los exámenes finales si querían entrar en alguna carrera universitaria, o correr el riesgo de que en la reválida ya no hubiese plazas libres. La gran mayoría sabía lo que haría al terminar aquel año; en el otro grupo estaban Sakura y la propia Ino.

—Pues ya me dirás de dónde sacas tú a tus candidatos... en Konoha apenas hay material —dijo la joven de pelo rosa mientras daba un sorbito a su refresco, mientras Ino asentía.

Konoha era un pueblo más bien pequeño, de unos cuatro mil habitantes. Lo único que lo salvaba de una rutina insufrible era su situación geográfica, a apenas una hora en coche de la ciudad de la Arena. Gracias a eso, el pequeño comercio no se veía tan asfixiado por las grandes multinacionales, y siempre había alguna novedad con que animar las conversaciones de taberna.

Cuando las jóvenes acabaron de cenar, salieron a la noche otoñal buscando el rumbo de su aventura. El primer sábado tras el comienzo del curso siempre resultaba interesante e impredecible, pues tras las vacaciones de verano siempre se solía echar en falta los brazos de algún conocido. A pesar de que los jóvenes de Konoha no eran muy especiales, al final la cabra tira al monte y resultaban más apetecibles que los guiris del período estival.

Sakura iba ataviada con un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, combinado con unos zapatos negros con detalles plateados y chaqueta vaquera. Ino, en cambio, llevaba unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y una camiseta entallada de color blanco, además de unos tacones de considerables centímetros y una cazadora de cuero negra. Ambos atrezzos contrastaban llamativamente, pero cada una tenía su estilo y eso nunca les supuso abandonar los bares con las manos vacías.

Se dirigieron a su bar preferido, "La Ciénaga", donde solían comenzar la noche.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer... ¡Tenten y Neji Hyuuga! —soltó Sakura—. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

—Al parecer les va muy bien —dijo Ino torciendo una sonrisa—. Además, era un secreto a voces. La gente dice que ya llevaban juntos desde finales del curso pasado.

Sakura bufó sonoramente. La rubia la miró mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Acaso te arrepientes de algo? —le preguntó a su amiga, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡¿Yo?! —preguntó indignada la pelirrosa—. ¡Qué va! Es sólo que nos lo pasábamos bien en la cama... qué desperdicio.

Las dos comenzaron a estallar en carcajadas, tan sonoras que la gente que paseaba por las calles de Konoha se giraba en torno a ellas para averiguar el motivo de semejante escándalo. Cuando llegaron al bar, Ino se adelantó y abrió la puerta. El interior era cálido y apestaba a alcohol, pero eso era parte de su encanto.

Hinata fue la primera en acudir a su encuentro. Las abrazó a ambas y las guió hasta la mesa donde estaba acompañada por Temari y Tenten, que las saludaron cordialmente.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo? —preguntó Sakura a la morena.

—No, qué va —dijo Hinata, sonriente—. Acabamos de pedir las bebidas.

Ino echó un vistazo a Tenten. La pobre hablaba con Temari con el cuerpo girado de tal manera que en el sofá circular su rostro quedaba oculto para las recién llegadas. Suspiró. Esperaba que su amiga Sakura se portase bien, pues no valía la pena armar jaleo por un tío.

Después de unos minutos de cháchara banal, Kiba, el camarero de La Ciénaga, se acercó a tomar el pedido de las recién llegadas. Le guiñó un ojo a Ino, cosa que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibida, por lo que cuando se alejó se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

—¿Cuándo te lo vas a cepillar? —ambas se rieron, incluso a la tímida Hinata se le escapó una risita—. Espabila, Ino, que ese tiene una cola detrás que no te imaginas...

Ino fijó la vista en el suelo mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga. De repente una risa grotesca surgió de su boca, haciendo que se atragantara con su propia saliva. Sus compañeras se rieron a pleno pulmón tras observarla. Realmente, estar con aquellas chicas era partirse de risa día sí, día también.

Pero Sakura la conocía demasiado bien, por lo que no pasó por alto aquel detalle.

—¿Estás de coña? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Serás...!

Ino sonrió para sí. Hinata también semejaba sorprendida, incluso se había ruborizado. La rubia habló al fin:

—No es lo que piensas. Solo fueron unos besos, que yo tampoco me tiro todo lo que se mueve.

Sakura sonrió. Sí, a pesar de su mala fama, ni ella ni su amiga eran tan frescas. A sus diecisiete años, estaban bastante orgullosas de su lista de conquistas, y los que podían asegurar haber llegado a tercera base con ellas eran menos de los que la gente creía.

Aquella noche pintaba bien, aunque Ino seguía desconfiando de la contención de su amiga de pelo rosa. La única que tenía novio del grupo era la propia Tenten, y Konoha no era lo suficientemente grande como para que dicho novio no hubiera estado antes con alguna chica conocida. En este caso, con Sakura. Pero aquello había ocurrido el curso anterior, y si ahora la novia era Tenten y no ella, era porque Sakura no quiso seguir con Neji. "Demasiado serio", había dicho la joven.

Ino suspiró. No podía describir las ganas que tenía de dejar atrás Konoha, de empezar una nueva vida en la universidad de la Arena el curso siguiente, si la nota de sus exámenes se lo permitían. En el pueblo todos la conocían, y todos murmuraban. Parecía no llegar nunca el día en que escapase de allí y comenzara una nueva aventura...

Pero quedaba un año más, e Ino debía esforzarse en aprobar todos sus exámenes. Pero eso podía esperar, al menos hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Ino llevaba tres o cuatro cervezas, no estaba segura. Quizás era eso, el alcohol, o quizás la euforia de saber que Sakura se comportaba cortésmente con Tenten. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de repente el tiempo pareció deternerse cuando un grupo de tres chicos entraron en el bar. Uno de ellos tenía un rostro desconocido para Ino, y llamó instantáneamente su atención, especialmente por el color bermejo de su cabello. Iba acompañado por Deidara y por Itachi, unos chicos de Konoha que habían comenzado aquel curso su primer año universitario en la Arena.<p>

El chico vestía unos pantalones negros junto a una camiseta lisa de color blanco. Ino no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo, pues ambos iban vestidos prácticamente iguales. Se fijó además en que llevaba un aro en la parte lateral del labio inferior. Mientras Ino lo miraba con interés, sus ojos hicieron contacto por un breve instante, y la joven pareció entrever una sonrisa en la cara del chico. Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Vaaaya —entonó, tras lo cual emitió un leve silbido—. Parece que hoy es nuestra noche de suerte.

—Mi noche de suerte —dijo rápidamente Ino, dando otro trago.

Sakura la miró enarcando una ceja, divertida.

—Tranquila, sabes que lo mío con el Uchiha es una relación monogámica; imposible, pero monogámica —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Cómo voy a liarme con un chico que vistiera igual que yo?

Esta vez fue Temari la que se rio. A pesar de que llevaba toda la noche hablando casi exclusivamente con Tenten, se dio cuenta del meollo de la situación, y se dirigió a Ino.

—Se llama Sasori —dijo mirándola de forma divertida—. Al parecer, sus padres se mudaron a Konoha este año, pero va a la universidad de la Arena.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Le preguntó por qué sabía aquello, y Temari respondió que se lo había encontrado la semana pasada en su casa junto a su hermano mayor, Kankuro. La pelirrosa pareció lo suficientemente convencida, pues no volvió a sacar el tema.

Ino lo observaba con interés. Si según Sakura Kiba tenía cola detrás, no quería saber la que tendría el joven pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después y dos tiramientos de tejos más por parte de Kiba, Ino estaba decidida a hablar con aquel tal Sasori. Tenten y Temari llevaban toda lo noche a su bola, mientras que Sakura estaba enfrascada en un extenso monólogo sobre la importancia del desodorante masculino como arma de seducción.<p>

No le habría costado tanto decidirse de no ser porque apenas minutos después de la llegada de los chicos en La Ciénaga, la insoportable de Karin y sus vasallas se encontraban acosando al ya mencionado trío de ases. Karin iba en el mismo curso que Ino y sus amigas, aunque gracias a dios no compartían clase. Se llevaba muy bien con Itachi gracias a un antiguo rollo con su hermano, Sasuke, lo que sin duda ahora aprovechaba sin reparo para acercarse al chico pelirrojo. Incluso le había dirigido ciertas miradas de cuestionable ética a lo largo de la noche. "Tus ganas", murmuró para sí Ino.

Ino pidió una última cerveza. Por aquel entonces, el alcohol ya había hecho mucha mella en la rubia y no estaba segura de aguantar más. Se la bebió en cuatro sorbos rápidos y le dijo a su amiga Sakura que le aguantara la chaqueta. Sakura notó su deplorable estado, y trató de detenerla.

—Ino, vas fatal... déjalo estar, no te vale la pena —Sakura intentó agarrarla por una mano, pero su amiga rubia se soltó y se volvió a ella con cara de muy mal humor.

—¿Mrmeeeeh? —murmuró la joven de forma ininteligible—. Vas a veeer Sakura, vasss a ver... vas a ver cuómo se hacep.

Ino se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Karin y el grupo de chicos. Tropezó un par de veces por el camino, pues si ya era algo difícil de por sí andar con tacones altos, bajo los efectos del alcohol la situación empeoraba notablemente. A mitad del camino, Karin se dio cuenta de que Ino se dirigía a ellos, a lo que le dijo algo al oído a una de sus también insoportables amigas mientras dibujaba una expresión repulsiva en su rostro.

Ino rio para sí. Alzó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el chico pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en la esquina de un asiento similar al de sus amigas. Karin abrió la boca justo cuando Ino acarició el cuello de Sasori. Éste se volvió sorprendido, escrutando a la joven con sus bonitos ojos castaños.

—Hola, cariiiiño —dijo Ino mientras levantaba el mentón del chico y lo besaba en los labios.

Ino recordaría más tarde las risas de Deidara y los comentarios horrorizados de Karin. Pero lo que más le dolería recordar, y esto durante largos años, sería haber vomitado en la mesa de su ligue.


	2. Vicios

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidas radioactivas<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Vicios**

* * *

><p>Lo mejor de hacer algo cuando estás borracho y de lo que después te arrepientes, es que con suerte no recordarás nada al día siguiente. Lo peor de todo es, sin lugar a dudas, tener que fiarse de los testimonios de amigos para saber exactamente qué ha hecho uno, horrorizándose con cada nuevo detalle.<p>

Ino siempre se había preguntado si la expresión "morirse de vergüenza" podía llevarse al sentido literal, y estaba segura de que mañana lo averiguaría en cuanto pisase el instituto. La vomitona en La Ciénaga había sido todo un espectáculo, le contaría más tarde Sakura con todo detalle. Al parecer, prácticamente medio curso se encontraba allí, por lo que si no había pruebas gráficas que corroboraran el suceso era por pura casualidad.

Tras despertarse en su cama, Ino intentó volver a dormirse, pero el dolor de cabeza era insufrible. Así que a las doce del mediodía se irguió y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de un par de ibuprofenos y un vaso de agua. Su madre se encontraba allí preparando la comida, e Ino notó sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

—Parece ser que ayer hubo una buena fiesta, ¿no? —preguntó a su hija, con media sonrisa.

—Parece ser —repondió lacónicamente la joven, apurando su ración de analgésicos—. Por favor, no me esperéis para comer.

Acto seguido, salió de la estancia bajo la supervisora mirada de su madre. Ino ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a casa, pero sabía que contaba con su amiga Sakura para resolver tal duda. Una vez en cama, se tapó de nuevo con las sábanas y cogió su teléfono móvil. Al tercer tono su amiga contestó.

—Vaya, vaya —rió al otro lado de la línea la pelirrosada—. Mira quién llama.

—Buenos días a ti también, Sakura —dijo Ino arrastrando las palabras. El dolor de cabeza aún no parecia remitir.

—A ver, déjame adivinar... ¿Me llamas para desearme un feliz domingo, no es así? —dijo la joven entre pequeñas risitas y ruido de platos al fondo.

—Eres muy lista —respondió la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa—. Cuéntamelo, por favor.

– Hmmm, ¿estás segura? –preguntó su amiga. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, continuó—. Bien, después de darle un beso al pelirrojo y de tu momento vomitona, muy épico por cierto, se armó un jaleo bastante gracioso.

«Karin chillaba "guarra" y "cerda" tan alto que creo que no quedó ni una mesa por enterarse. Es posible que la salpicaras con tu cena, pero eso ya no lo puedo asegurar. En cuanto vi lo que acababas de hacer, corrí hasta allí para intentar salvaguardar tu reputación, aunque por aquel entonces ya poco se podía hacer.

Como habías caído al suelo, intenté levantarte, pero eras un maldito peso muerto. Menos mal que tu gran amigo Deidara me echó un cable, porque si no aún seguirías allí. Entre los dos te llevamos al baño mientras el grupo de cotorras seguía cacareando y otros muchos aplaudían, y mientras el pobre de Kiba intentaba adecentar la mesa con una fregona.

Allí te limpiamos la cara y la ropa, aunque creo que el pestazo te lo llevaste igual a casa. Te pedimos una botella de agua y estuvimos como una hora contigo, hasta que pudiste aguantarte en pie. Como ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, los chicos decidieron irse a casa. Tuviste suerte de que fuese a Deidara a quien le tocó llevar el coche ayer, porque si tuviera que cargar contigo hasta la floristería Yamanaka me habría reído bien fuerte.

Te metimos en la parte trasera del coche. Tu ligue se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, así que durante diez minutos tuve a Itachi Uchiha a medio metro de mí. Es increíble lo bueno que está ese tío, ¿te has fijado bien alguna vez? En fin, que cuando llegamos a tu casa les di las gracias por habernos acercado, cogí tu llave y abrí la puerta. Intenté hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero creo que los ronquidos de tu padre habrían amortiguado hasta la sirena de los bomberos. Te dejé en la cama, y ya te dormiste al instante. Cerré por fuera para que tus padres no sospecharan, así que si quieres recuperar tu llave hoy te toca acercarte a mi casa».

Ino dio un suspiro largo. Sabía que todo era verdad en cuanto su amiga terminó. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al pensar que había fastidiado su remota oportunidad de tener una bonita historia con el chico del pelo rojo. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —dijo Ino tras escuchar su relato—. Iré a por la llave en cuanto la cabeza deje de estallarme.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta la de botellas que vaciaste ayer, no cuento contigo hasta el fin de semana que viene.

Ino tuvo que reírse, a pesar de que la cabeza seguía palpitándole con fuerza. ¿De qué 'Todo a cien' eran aquellas pastillas? No podía ser que tardasen tanto en hacer efecto.

—Por la tarde —prometió la rubia—. Aún tienes que contarme los detalles, pero creo que por ahora esa información es más que suficiente, gracias.

Cuando se despidió de su amiga colgó el teléfono y lo posó en la pequeña mesita de noche situada al lado de su cama. Ino se colocó en posición fetal e intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero era imposible. "Tranquila, Ino. Peores cosas habrás hecho", se dijo. Aunque si tenía que ser sincera, aquello tampoco la consolaba mucho.

En eso pensaba cuando se sumió en un largo y profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Deidara se acercaba con tres cervezas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

—¡Una cervecita para el cabronazo de Sasori! —dijo mientras posaba las tres botellas en la mesa, derramando algunas gotas.

Itachi suspiró. La noche de ayer había sido de todo menos divertida desde que Yamanaka había vomitado casi casi sobre ellos. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a buscarse alguna chica a la que invitar a una copa o dos.

Sasori torció la boca en una ligera sonrisa y se apresuró en ser el primero en darle un trago a la bebida. Miró al infinito mientras Deidara lo observaba con curiosidad y con la misma estúpida sonrisa de antes.

—Imagínate cómo iba la pobre para haberse liado contigo —siguió Deidara, divertido.

Sasori se desternilló a un volumen tan alto que hasta hizo enrojecer al propio Itachi. Deidara se quedó un momento desconcertado, pero acabó por acompañar a su amigo pelirrojo en su alegría. Al fin el joven respondió.

—Una hora en un bar y dos chicas entre las que escoger. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tú no puedes decir lo mismo? —preguntó el joven de pelo rojo a su amigo, enarcando una ceja y bebiendo otro trago.

Deidara soltó un bufido mientras torcía la boca en una mueca. Sasori debía estar bastante pinchado para haber hecho referencia a la sequía amorosa de Deidara, que llevaba casi un año sin tocar una chica. Itachi observó la escena tras una expresión seria. ¿Por qué habían regresado a Konoha justo el primer fin de semana del curso? Podrían haberse ido de fiesta en la ciudad de la Arena, conocer a alguna chica del campus y despertarse al día siguiente en su piso de estudiantes y preparar un desayuno para seis. Pero no; el aguafiestas de Deidara insistió hasta la saciedad en que tenían que salir en Konoha, y sus peores temores se habían visto superados con creces.

Pero si tenía que ser sincero, Itachi también tenía que agradecerle a Ino Yamanaka. Gracias a su deplorable espectáculo no tuvo que inventarse ninguna excusa para sacarse de encima a Karin, que lo acosaba a él y a sus amigos cada vez que coincidían en el pueblo.

Sasori volvió a intervenir.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama la rubia? —preguntó interesado.

—Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones —respondió rápidamente Deidara, con una media sonrisa—. Seguro que no te vio bien... Pareces un calamar, con tanta tinta.

Sasori y Deidara volvieron a reírse a pleno pulmón, dejándose totalmente en evidencia. Itachi suspiró y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Los tres chicos eran amigos desde el instituto, pero Sasori se veía obligado a mudarse constantemente por culpa del trabajo de su padre. Debido a eso, solo se veían durante las vacaciones de verano y ocasionalmente en Navidades, cuando la familia regresaba a casa de sus abuelos paternos. Después de cinco años, parecía que por fin habían destinado a su padre de forma definitiva a Konoha, por lo que su amistad se había estrechado de nuevo cuando los tres se mudaron a la Arena para iniciar sus estudios.

Itachi interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Queréis callaros de una vez? —dijo, cansado del tema—. Os lo dije: nos teníamos que haber quedado en la ciudad.

—¿Y perdernos el espectáculo? —preguntó Sasori, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No sabía que la fauna de Konoha estaba tan descontrolada. Si las llego a pillar hace unos años, no les dejo ni las espinas.

Esta vez se rieron los tres.

* * *

><p>"No puede ser", se dijo a sí misma Ino.<p>

Después de reunirse con Sakura y recuperar la llave de su casa, andaron hasta el centro de Konoha. El pueblo seguía siendo muy tradicional en muchos sentidos, por lo que la gran mayoría de establecimientos respetaban los domingos como si de días sagrados se tratasen. En todo Konoha solo abrían dos bares el último día de la semana, y a pesar de que los números estaban totalmente en su contra, ¿de verdad tenían que encontrarlos allí? Las dos amigas habrían abandonado el bar de no ser porque el otro se encontraba en la otra punta del pueblo, y porque se negaban a haber hecho el viaje en balde.

Ino decidió enfrentarse a la situación. Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba retrasando el inevitable momento del reencuentro. Deidara fue el primero en divisarlas, iluminándosele el rostro de forma instantánea y haciendo que Ino le respondiese de igual manera.

—¡Buenos días, rubia! —saludó Deidara, acercándose a la mesa de las chicas–. ¿Qué tal la resaca?

—Cállate —dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amigo—. Ah, y puedes meterte tu cortesía por donde te quepa. Mira que no venir a saludarme ayer...

Sakura los miró divertida. Deidara e Ino eran tal para cual: cabezotas, impulsivos y sobre todo raros, pues nunca se sabía por dónde podían salir. La joven de ojos verdes concluyó que debía ser precisamente esa semejanza la razón de que ambos fuesen tan buenos amigos.

Deidara respondió totalmente despechado.

—¡Tócate los cojones! ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes dos piernas con las que andar? —soltó despechado.

Los tres se rieron en complicidad bajo la atenta mirada de los amigos de Deidara. Itachi Uchiha mostraba una expresión de resignación, mientras que su amigo pelirrojo tenía una expresión divertida en la cara. Ino notó que sus ojos se encontraban y alzó su refresco en gesto de brindis hacia el joven, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Deidara se despidió de ellas, Sakura volvió a la carga.

—Que estás como una cabra, lo sabemos todos. Pero esque ese pobre chico tiene que estar peor... Además de que parece un cuadro andante —dijo señalándolo con la cabeza—. ¿Tú has visto qué pintas se gasta?

Por extraño que parezca, Ino apenas se había fijado en los brazos de Sasori la noche anterior. Quizás la postura del pelirrojo en el sofá circular le había impedido darse cuenta de tan evidente detalle, pero ahora que lo observaba con los cinco sentidos perfectamente coordinados vio los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo. El brazo izquierdo al menos estaba tintado hasta media manga, aunque era incapaz de decir qué figuras representaban aquellas manchas. El brazo derecho no mostraba signos de tener el mismo estado que su gemelo, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, los tatuajes del chico despertaron aún más el interés de Ino, provocándole un escalofrío. De repente dijo a su amiga:

—Pues a mí me parece todo un encanto —dijo sonriente—. ¿Alguna vez has estado con un chico tatuado? —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. ¡Seguro que tiene mucho morbo!

Ino volvió a reírse con su amiga, aunque lo que decía iba en serio. Aquel joven le resultaba interesante, y muy diferente de lo que solía encontrarse por Konoha. Quizás lo de la noche anterior no había mermado tanto sus posibilidades, pensó. Y si así fuera, al menos había probado sus labios, a pesar de no recordar casi nada.

* * *

><p>El reloj daba ya las siete de la tarde cuando Ino se levantó a pagar las bebidas. Ino Yamanaka trabajaba en la floristería de sus padres por las tardes, lo que muchas veces suponía un tremendo fastidio. Pero por el lado bueno, recibía un sueldo más que justo y evitaba que sus padres contratasen a otra persona, lo que les habría resultado mucho más costoso. Gracias a ese trabajo, la joven podía permitirse más caprichos que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Aunque luego la tacharan de "pija" o "consentida", solo ella sabía cuánto sudor había detrás de cada céntimo.<p>

Se acercó a la barra y pidió la cuenta. Abrió el monedero, rebuscando entre las monedas de mayor valor para pagar cuando se fijó en Sasori. El chico también se había acercado a la barra sujetando un billete en la mano, cuando se dirigió al camarero.

—Cóbrame las tres, y si puedes dame cambio —dijo, tras lo cual posó sus ojos sobre la rubia.

El pelirrojo jugaba con el aro del labio mientras la miraba con expresión traviesa, como si la estuviese probando. Ino bajó la mirada y sonrió a su vez, aunque no por vergüenza, sino porque a ella también le apetecía jugar. El camarero le devolvió un buen puñado de monedas y acto seguido pulsó el botón central de un mando, apuntando hacia la máquina del tabaco.

Sasori dio dos largos pasos y fue metiendo muy lentamente las monedas en la máquina. Ino lo observaba apoyada en la barra, sin apenas moverse. Sasori era más bien de complexión delgada, con músculos poco definidos aunque bien proporcionados. Era bastante alto, y casi le sacaba una cabeza a Ino. La joven se dijo que al menos tendría que preguntarle dónde compraba los vaqueros, porque le parecía injusto que sólo él disfrutase de semejante trasero.

¿Lo tendría tan prieto como parecía? Ino sonrió.

El joven recogió su cajetilla con verdadera parsimonia, y cuando se dio la vuelta la joven todavía seguía mirándolo con fingida inocencia. Sasori enarcó una ceja, tapada parcialmente por uno de sus despuntados mechones, cuando se dirigió a la chica.

—¿Fumas? —preguntó por primera vez, tendiéndole el paquete de tabaco.

—A veces —respondió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. En ocasiones Sakura y ella fumaban algún que otro cigarrillo, especialmente los sábados por la noche. No obstante, nunca habían tenido que gastar una sola moneda para ello.

—A veces —repitió lentamente el chico. Se había quedado allí plantado, esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Me quedan diez minutos para un cigarrillo —anunció, tras consultar un bonito reloj de pulsera—. Si prometes no vomitarme encima, te invito a uno.

Sasori estaba conteniendo la risa, eso podía apreciarlo claramente la chica. Y ella, en lugar de abochornarse, se rio por lo bajo mientras asentía al joven.

—Está bien —dijo entre risas—. Pero no prometo nada.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida del bar con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por el camino lo que iba a ser una corta e íntima charla a dos bandas se convirtió en un ruidoso gallinero. Al parecer, los tres chicos regresaban a la ciudad de la Arena, y no parecían dispuestos a demorar su viaje mucho más. Sakura también se negó a quedarse sola, así que acompañó a su amiga a la salida.

Deidara no paraba de parlotear con Sakura e Itachi seguí con aquella seria expresión en la cara, como si todo le resultara molesto. Sasori tendió un cigarro a Ino, y se lo encendió mirándole a los ojos. Él no paraba de mostrar aquella mueca torcida que simulaba una sonrisa, y a pesar de todo, ella se sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Fumaron en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra, aunque estaban atentos al rifirrafe de sus amigos.

Tras una larga mirada, Deidara se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Y vosotros qué? —preguntó haciéndose el indignado—. Ino, ten cuidado con éste, que es todo un elemento —dijo el chico rubio mientras le revolvía el cabello a su amigo.

Sasori se lo sacó de encima como pudo, escabulléndose ágilmente y esquivando los absurdos movimientos de su compañero. Ino bajó la vista y dejó que por una vez el molesto humo del tabaco se colase por su nariz, sintiendo el desagradable efecto del veneno. Estaba a punto de apagar una ya consumida colilla cuando sintió una mano en la cabeza.

Irguió la mirada de forma repentina, y se encontró con unos amables ojos castaños que la observaban en calma.

—Adiós, Ino —dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo—. Hasta la próxima.

A continuación, Deidara le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque Ino estaba demasiado absorta mirando al joven de pelo bermejo como para darse cuenta. Los vio alejarse a los tres mientras escuchaba a Sakura parlotear sobre "lo bueno que estaba el Uchiha, maldita sea".

* * *

><p>Cuando Ino regresó a casa tras una pequeña caminata de casi media hora, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Sakura le había dicho por el camino era cierto. A Ino le gustaba Sasori, y el joven parecía tener bastante experiencia en eso de ir de flor en flor. Ino tendría fácil el llegar a estar con él en muchas e interesantes maneras, pero debía tener cuidado de no sobrepasar la delgada línea que separaba al capricho del enamoramiento. La rubia secundaba cada palabra.<p>

"Porque el amor es una mierda", pensó.


	3. El largo paso del tiempo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas radioactivas<strong>_

**Capítulo 3: El largo paso del tiempo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó el timbre se produjo una estampida de adolescentes hormonados, poniendo fin a la larga y dura jornada escolar del lunes. Ino y Sakura fueron las últimas en abandonar el aula, aunque eso no implicara una significativa demora por su parte. La joven de cabellos dorados suspiró mientras empredía la caminata a su casa junto a su amiga Sakura. Aquel día comerían juntas, aunque tuviesen la tarde ocupada en sus respectivos trabajos.<p>

Sakura trabajaba por las tardes en una pequeña cafetería del centro de Konoha, aunque sin contrato y con un sueldo bastante injusto. Pero como solía decir, "tener un mal trabajo es mejor que estar sin él", por lo que la joven no se quejaba demasiado.

La casa de Ino quedaba a unos veinte minutos a pie del instituto, y a tan sólo cinco de la de Sakura. Vivían en un barrio de viviendas bastante antiguas, aunque no sin cierto encanto. Ambas había visto crecer el tráfico en aquella zona tras la reciente construcción de un cercano centro comercial, el cual les ahorraba muchos minutos de camino a Konoha cuando tenían que hacer algún recado.

Cuando Ino introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, sintió la voz de su amiga a sus espaldas.

—¿Tú crees que volverán este fin de semana? —dijo animada.

Ino se volvió mientras abría el pestillo de la cerradura, girando el pomo e invitando a su compañera a entrar. Dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando contestó:

—Espero que Deidara se acuerde de mí. Al fin y al cabo, supongo que le debo un par de copas.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó religiosamente a las ocho en punto aquel miércoles. Sasori lo apagó casi al instante, pues ya llevaba despierto desde hacía al menos media hora. Enfundó los pies en sus cálidas zapatillas negras, regalo de su padre por las anteriores Navidades, y se dirigió a la cocina con apenas unos calzoncillos puestos.<p>

Itachi leía una revista del día anterior mientras mordisqueaba una manzana, completamente vestido y más que repeinado. Itachi iba prácticamente todos los días a clase en camisa, y aquel día no sería la excepción. Deidara y él solían reírse de su compañero, aunque si su propósito era ligarse a las féminas del campus, no podían discutirle los beneficios de su vestimenta.

Sasori preparó café para él y Deidara, que acabaría irguiéndose más tarde que temprano. Mientras el agua hervía, se encendió un cigarrillo y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos.

Ino Yamanaka llamaba poderosamente su atención. Era una chica que se salía totalmente de los cánones románticos de Sasori, y en un buen sentido. Deidara le había asegurado que ella nunca saldría con él, y quizás tuviese razón. Pero, ¿para qué salir con alguien cuando era posible divertirse sin ningún tipo de compromiso?

Se sirvió una taza de café bien negro mientras apuraba las últimas caladas del pitillo. Sasori solía fumar hasta la mismísima colilla, aún consciente de que a partir del sello el tabaco se volvía más nocivo. Itachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hoy te vienes con nosotros? —preguntó el moreno sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

Sasori lo pensó un largo momento. El joven era el único de los tres que tenía clase hasta las dos de la tarde, por lo que sus amigos lo esperaban durante una hora entera para marcharse juntos. A pesar de que ellos nunca se habían quejado, Sasori no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Por otra parte, Sasori también era el único que no tenía clase después del mediodía. Se había asegurado de matricularse en las asignaturas con horario matutino, ya que necesitaba trabajar por las tardes. Era la única manera de permitirse vivir en la ciudad de la Arena con holgura, dado que el sueldo de su padre debía hacer frente a la hipoteca que sus abuelos no fueron capaces de completar.

—Hoy me llevo el almuerzo —dijo el pelirrojo, sacando una fiambrera de la nevera—. Iros vosotros; yo cogeré el bus después de trabajar.

Itachi asintió. Los tres amigos solían desplazarse hasta la universidad en el coche de Deidara, aunque a veces el joven Uchiha cogía el suyo, notablemente más nuevo y caro. Vivían en las afueras, en una zona mucho más económica situada a unos quince minutos del centro de la ciudad. Eso les permitía tener un piso el doble de grande y nuevo que uno situado en el centro por el mismo precio. Lo malo era desplazarse, pues no siempre tenían buenas combinaciones de transporte público a las horas deseadas.

Deidara entró en la sala con la camiseta puesta del revés y el pelo largo enmarañado como si de una madriguera se tratara. Sasori dejó escapar una sonrisa, apoyada también por la de Itachi. El joven se mordió el labio inferior, jugando con el aro metálico que se había hecho hacía ya dos años.

—Para tu próximo cumpleaños te voy a comprar un espejo, ¿qué te parece? —dijo Sasori alegremente a su amigo rubio, mientras éste se miraba extrañado.

—Lo mismo va para ti —interrumpió Itachi de forma repentina, sin levantar la vista de su lectura—. Dudo mucho que te dejen entrar de esa guisa en la facultad.

Sasori enarcó una ceja mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a su amigo rubio. Los dos amigos intentaron reírse por lo bajo, aunque no acabaron de contenerse. Deidara se adelantó al pelirrojo:

—Oh, sí, usted discúlpenos, Su Majestad —empezó el joven mientras se remangaba un vestido imaginario fingiendo una reverencia—. Iremos ahora mismo a nuestros aposentos a adecentarnos para su Señoría.

El estruendo de las risas de los dos chicos sonó como una auténtica bomba atómica. Sasori y Deidara se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin dejar de observar la expresión de enfado de su compañero. Cuando los dos se acabaron de vestir regresaron de nuevo a la cocina. Deidara se tomó un rápido café y seguidamente cogió las llaves de su coche, iniciando entre risas el tercer día de la semana.

* * *

><p>—"Nena, yo dejaba que me cubrieses en vómito y aún así te lo comería entero" —leyó la joven Yamanaka.<p>

Sakura se tronchaba mientras ella y su amiga andaban en dirección al instituto aquel cálido viernes. Los termómetros ya casi superaban los veinte grados, aunque apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Ino suspiró.

—¿Quién habrá sido esta vez? —se rio la joven de pelo rosa—. Quizás se trate de tu "cariño".

—No te pases —la frenó Ino con cara consternada.

El lunes había sido sin duda el peor día. Los cuchicheos de Karin eran lo más insoportable que Ino había tenido que aguantar en mucho tiempo, aunque ella siempre le respondía con una sonrisa burlona. El resto de sus conocidos se habían limitado a hacerle ocurrentes cumplidos con los que la joven no pudo evitar reírse. Pero ya era viernes, y ni siquiera en un pueblo como Konoha una escenita así tenía tantos días de vida.

No obstante, los mensajes seguían llegando. Ino sospechaba que pertenecían todos a una misma persona, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. El que acababa de leerle a su amiga Sakura era el número veintitrés en lo que iba de semana, y esperaba que con la llegada de una nueva aventura durante el fin de semana éstes cesasen por completo.

Llegaron diez minutos antes de que comenzara la primera clase, así que las dos amigas tenían el aula para hablar tranquilamente de sus asuntos. Sakura retomó su tema favorito:

—¿Sabes? —preguntó mirándola seria a los ojos—. Algún día Itachi Uchiha será mío. Algún día será él quien se arrastre por alguien, y créeme, no se lo pondré nada fácil —dijo, tras lo cual soltó una risita malvada.

Ino rio por lo bajo, aunque se revolvió incómoda en su silla. La rubia sabía que Itachi era una simple excusa de Sakura para tener a alguien sobre quien hablar, después de enterarse de que Neji Hyuuga salía con Tenten. Sakura evitaba el tema, pero su amiga sabía que sentía más dolor del que dejaba entrever. La pelirrosada había tenido un par de rollos veraniegos, pero no llegaron a nada destacable: unas copas, unas risas, unos besos, pero nadie a quien recordar en unos años.

—¿Y para qué quieres a un tío así? —preguntó Ino a su amiga, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Siempre tan estirado y tan perfecto...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ese cuerpo, Ino, ese cuerpo tiene pecado... —dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio y dibujando una expresión bastante obscena en el rostro.

Ino aguantó la risa. Sakura tenía razón en cuanto al físico del Uchiha, lo reconocía. Era un joven extremadamente alto y con un cuerpo más que definido. Su elegante ropa y su caro perfume eran parte de su seña de identidad, pero el chico resultaba más aburrido y soso que la comida sin sal. En varias ocasiones habían ido a tomar algo con Deidara y el moreno, y menos mal que su amigo estaba bastante tocado y las hacía reír con cualquier estupidez, porque el Uchiha apenas abría la boca y siempre mostraba aquella molesta expresión de fastidio.

Mientras discutían comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, siendo Naruto el último en cruzar la puerta, para no variar. Ino estuvo distraída desde la primera clase hasta la última, quizás porque el fin de semana comenzaba por fin y tenía esperanzas de que fuera mejor que el anterior. Quería ver a su amigo Deidara, pero sobre todo quería encontrarse de nuevo con Sasori, el joven que había despertado unos sentimientos tan encontrados desde su primer y único amor adolescente.

Pero la joven tuvo que resignarse, porque ninguno de los tres jóvenes estudiantes de la Arena regresó a Konoha aquel fin de semana, ni el siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí, eso bien vale un review, ¿no? ^^<strong>


	4. La magia de Halloween

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas radioactivas<strong>_

**Capítulo 4: La magia de Halloween**

* * *

><p>El calor había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a unos días mucho más oscuros y lluviosos que anunciaban la inminente llegada del mes de Noviembre.<p>

Ino se encontraba en clase de Inglés cuando sintió una vibración repentina en su bolsillo. Había recibido un mensaje de texto en su ya descatalogado móvil, que marcaba como remitente a "Dei". La joven de cabellos rubios se extrañó, dado que no sabía más de su amigo desde aquel domingo hacía ya casi tres semanas. A pesar de encontrarse en segunda fila, confiaba en que la profesora siguiese distraída con sus explicaciones y no la viese, dado que los teléfonos en horario escolar estaban completamente prohibidos, y Tsunade no se andaba con chiquitas. No obstante, su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para pensárselo dos veces.

Con un rápido movimiento, sacó el móvil del pantalón y leyó el mensaje en apenas unos segundos. Sakura notó la jugada, así que cuando Ino se enderezó de nuevo en su silla preguntó a su amiga:

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mirándola de reojo, fingiendo atender a las explicaciones de Tsunade—. No me lo digas: han vuelto los mensajes guarros.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, aunque su amiga sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no reír en voz alta. Ino hizo una mueca, y tras unos minutos de deliberado silencio en los que consiguió que la pelirrosada bajase la guardia, soltó:

—Qué va. Era Deidara —dijo lentamente—. Quiere que salgamos todos juntos en Halloween.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, aunque se las arregló para que su exclamación se quedase en un pequeño gruñido. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase las observaban; como siempre, pensando que eran dos bichos raros a los que era mejor no acercarse demasiado, pero pronto voltearon la mirada a su profesora.

Aquella clase era la última del jueves, y nada más sonar el timbre Sakura recogió rápidamente sus cosas instando a Ino a hacer lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron fuera del instituto y fuera del alcance de oídos indeseados, se despachó a gusto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Juntos?! ¿Eso incluye también al Uchiha? Dime que sí —imploró a su amiga, poniéndole ojitos.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo —contestó a su amiga—. Ya sabes que Deidara habla como una cotorra, pero escribiendo es más parco que tu querido Itachi —rio por lo bajo.

—Ohdiosmío —soltó Sakura tan rápido que semejó una única palabra—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? Tenemos que ir de compras.

—Venga ya —dijo Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Pero si es Halloween! Se supone que tenemos que ir de todas formas menos arregladas.

—Ino —dijo seriamente Sakura—. Estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Qué quieres, que lo conquiste con cuatro harapos mientras camino como un zombi y le ofrezco mis tripas?

Las dos amigas no pararon de reírse ni cuando llegaron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>Itachi entró en el viejo coche de Deidara apenas unos segundos después de haber salido. Sasori iba en el asiento trasero y observó la escena con curiosidad. Muy poca gente conocía a Itachi Uchiha como Deidara y él; de lo contrario no tendría tanto éxito en su vida social.<p>

—¿Estamos? —preguntó Deidara a su copiloto.

El silencio del Uchiha bastó para que arrancara de nuevo el destartalado Opel Corsa, poniendo rumbo a Konoha. El rubio encendió la radio y sintonizó un extraño programa de radio que seguía con devoción. Los interlocutores discutían esta vez sobre los recursos expresivos y metáforas de una novela que Sasori no llegaba a identificar. Llevaban diez minutos de camino y dos semáforos pasados en ámbar cuando Itachi apagó el aparato.

—¡Eeeeh! —gritó Deidara—. ¡Estaba escuchando!

Itachi miró por la ventana mientras su amigo seguía recriminándolo. Sasori rio por lo bajo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y observaba divertido la escena. Esta vez se puso de parte del Uchiha.

—Venga, Dei —le dijo el pelirrojo—. Sería un problema que nos quedásemos dormidos mientras tú te pasas todos los semáforos en rojo.

Itachi rio por lo bajo, mientras el pelirrojo se descojonaba sin resguardo alguno. Deidara frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su amigo por el espejo interior del coche.

—Si tan poco os gusta, pillad el bus —dijo altivo.

Sasori acabó de fumar y apagó la colilla en un pequeño cenicero que Deidara había comprado exclusivamente para el coche, y para él. Miró de reojo a Itachi mientras mostraba una torcida sonrisa, pensando en lo cabronazo que era su amigo. Unos minutos antes de divisar el cartel que daba la bienvenida a su pueblo natal, Sasori voltó sus recuerdos a Ino Yamanaka. Era sábado, y Halloween era una ocasión tan buena como otra cualquiera para emborracharse y dejarse llevar, dos cosas que Sasori ansiaba hacer.

Deidara no era el único que estaba en sequía amorosa. El pelirrojo llevaba desde el verano sin acostarse con una chica, a pesar de que los besos que se daba con Konan cuando salía en la ciudad de la Arena siempre prometían llegar a algo más.

Itachi fue el primero en apearse del coche cuando Deidara lo dejó en la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras despedirse lacónicamente de sus compañeros, a lo que Sasori aprovechó para colocarse en el asiento contiguo al del conductor. Itachi vivía a las afueras de Konoha, en una urbanización de lujo cuyas viviendas apenas tenían más de cinco años. Los otros dos amigos vivían cada uno en una dirección distinta, aunque ninguno a más de cuatro kilómetros del centro del pueblo.

Cuando Sasori llegó a casa, su padre salió a saludarlo. Llevaba dos semanas sin verlo, y resultó ser un encuentro bastante reconfortante. _Jim_ también salió a su encuentro, frotándose en sus piernas mientras maullaba roncamente.

—¿Qué tal los estudios, hijo? —preguntó su padre mientras ajustaba sus gafas—. Deben darte mucha caña en la universidad para no haber vuelto por Konoha en quince días.

A pesar de que disimuló la frase con una media sonrisa, Sasori se dio cuenta de que su padre trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El joven se sacó los zapatos y se puso un calzado de andar por casa. Cogió el gato y se dirigió al salón mientras contestaba a su padre.

—En realidad donde me dan caña es en el trabajo —dijo, acariciando las orejas del felino—. Quizás debería buscarme otra cosa.

—Quizás deberías dejar de trabajar —contestó severo su padre—. Sabes que puedo arreglármelas solo, y más desde que me han aumentado el sueldo.

—¿Te ha subido el sueldo Cleopatra? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo.

El jefe del padre de Sasori estaba al mando de una empresa que construía motores eléctricos de todo tipo. Sasori le llamaba Cleopatra desde que lo vio con aquel pelo azabache cortado tan recto que casi no logra aguantar la risa .

—Hijo, te lo digo en serio —dijo serio su padre—. Tú concéntrate en estudiar.

Sasori contestó a su padre la verdad: que tenía tiempo para todo, y que ya se las arreglaría. El señor Akasuna abandonó la estancia con gesto apesadumbrado, pero Sasori pronto lo oyó silbando una melodía mientras preparaba un guiso. Una de las cosas que el joven echaba más en falta era la comida de su padre, a pesar de que él se las arreglaba bastante bien.

Después de unos minutos cambiando la tele de canal en canal sin encontrar nada de su agrado, el pelirrojo agarró su tabaco y salió al pequeño jardín, disfrutando de lo que se convertiría, sorprendentemente, en el penúltimo cigarrillo del día.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Internet, Ino y Sakura estaban impecables. No en vano se habían tirado un par de horas copiando atuendos al milímetro, y las probabilidades de que aquella noche triunfaran eran muy altas. Bueno, al menos de que triunfara Sakura.<p>

Ino llevaba varias capas de ropa hecha jirones y un maquillaje tan grotesco que era casi imposible reconocerla. Sakura en cambio se había sentido demasiado presionada por lo "bueno que estaba el Uchiha, maldición" como para vestir igual a su amiga. No en vano había optado por encarnar a la Santa Muerte mexicana en una versión muy femenina que casaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

Ya casi eran las diez cuando emprendieron su caminata hasta La Ciénaga. Allí habían quedado con Deidara y quienes lo acompañaran, dado que el rubio apenas había concretado nada a Ino. Sakura se veía obligada a detenerse cada diez pasos para bajarse el cortísimo vestido, que se le subía al andar. Ino agradeció el no haber caído en la trampa, y se dijo que si Sasori quisiera algo con ella lo tendría, incluso con tripas de por medio.

Itachi las oyó llegar apenas abrieron la puerta.

Yamanaka y Haruno eran igual de escandalosas que su amigo Deidara, por lo que era muy difícil que pasaran desapercibidas. Las vio acercarse con una sonrisa a su amigo, y éste saltó a abrazar a la joven de cabellos rubios. El Uchiha vio que Sasori se acercaba a él para dejar sitio a las chicas en el sofá circular, aunque el moreno ni se inmutó.

—Rubia, se podría decir que hoy estás más descerebrada que nunca —soltó Deidara.

Todos se rieron a un volumen demasiado alto para Itachi. ¿Para qué habrían quedado con ellas? ¡Incluso en Konoha podían juntarse con chicas más interesantes! "Maldito seas, Deidara", pensó pasar sí. En fin, tan solo debía aguantarlas un poco más; después ya se divertiría él por su parte.

Kiba Inuzuka llegó a la mesa con el cejo fruncido. Tomó la nota de las bebidas de las jóvenes y volvió poco después con dos cervezas. A ninguno de los prsentes le pasó inadvertido el roce que el camarero hizo a la pierna de Yamanaka, e incluso antes de que el chico se alejara por completo Deidara ya estaba burlándose.

—"Hola, soy Kiba. Tengo complejo de pulpo" —dijo exagerando todas las eses.

—Cállate, pizzero —le respondó su amiga.

Deidara era tan original que se había disfrazazo con la ropa del trabajo. El joven trabajaba los jueves, viernes y domingos por la noche repartiendo a domicilio las pizzas de una cadena local en la Arena. Aunque en total no hacía más de diez horas, el sueldo lograba pagarle las facturas y parte de sus gastos. Sasori parecía ir de punk setentero con aquella ropa rajada, collares de pincho y cresta imposible. Itachi era el único que se había molestado en procurarse un disfraz para la ocasión, y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado viendo el escaso esmero de sus compañeros. Odiaba cuando él se lo tomaba en serio y a sus amigos les daba igual.

El bar se encontraba abarrotado por gente con disfraces de todo tipo. Muchos se encontraban en el centro de la pista, bailando al ritmo de las canciones de rock que se sucedían por los potentes altavoces del local. Aquella noche parecía despertar las mejores vibraciones de la gente, pues todo eran risas y conversaciones animadas. Dos chicas se acercaron a saludar a Ino y a Sakura, aunque gracias a la cháchara de Deidara su estancia en la mesa duró más de lo que hubiera sido lo normal.

Ellos llevaban ya otra ronda cuando Itachi se hartó. Apuró el chupito de ginebra que aún estaba por la mitad y salió afuera sin mediar palabra.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ino, notando que la cerveza ya le calentaba las mejillas.<p>

—Ino, Ino, Ino —dijo Deidara con voz aburrida—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él tiene sangre azul, y tú y yo somos meros mortales; no entendemos los asuntos de su Alteza.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su cerveza, mientras el joven pelirrojo se deshacía en sonoras carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquella noche estaba resultando interesante y muy divertida, por encima de todo. Incluso Sasori le había hecho alguna que otra pregunta, pero Deidara acaparaba casi toda la atención del grupo. "Es un payaso con todas las letras", pensó para sí la joven Yamanaka, pero era gracias a él que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

El rubio bebió de penalti lo que quedaba de una bebida que Ino no logró identificar. Hizo una señal a su amigo y les dijo a las chicas que se iban a fuera a fumar. Ino puso expresión de incredulidad, pues hasta donde ella sabía el único del grupo que fumaba era Sasori. Pero como no quería separarse de ellos, les dijo que se reunirían con ellos en cuanto fuesen al baño.

—Por dentro —le dijo Deidara a la joven mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes.

Había una pequeña cola en el baño. Sakura empezó su típica cháchara por lo bajo, aunque se dio cuenta de que ninguna de aquellas chicas podían escuchar nada que les resultara interesante, a lo que rápidamente retomó su tono habitual.

—Maldito Uchiha —dijo bajándose de nuevo el corto vestido—. Yo sí me dejaba hincar el diente por él...

Su amiga se agarraba las mejillas, que también estaban rojas, mientras se balanceaba contra la pared del baño. Ino puso los ojos en blanco, como siempre hacía que salía el tema de Itachi Uchiha, mientras recordaba su ropa perfectamente planchada, su pelo perfectamente engominado y su pose de perfecto gilipollas. No entendía cómo Sakura podía caer en el juego de ese intento de donjuán, y no lograba encontrarle la más mínima gracia.

Después de esperar al menos un cuarto de hora y hacer sus respectivas necesidades, Ino y Sakura salieron a la fría noche para encontrarse con los tres jóvenes. Deidara fue el primero en hablar:

—¡Por fin! Ya se me estaban congelando las manos —afirmó mientras se las frotaba.

—Y a mí las pelotas —dijo Sasori, mirando a Ino con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Hubo un momento de silencio, demasiado largo para el gusto de la rubia. Sabía que era un comentario gracioso, pero el pelirrojo no tenía la gracia ni las intenciones de su amigo Dei. Sakura fue la primera en reírse y en devolver la situación a la normalidad cuando le respondió que se las calentara su amigo.

—¿Os venís? —preguntó el rubio—. Vamos a fumarnos un petardo al coche.

Y como dos ovejas, Ino y Sakura los acompañaron.

* * *

><p>La primera calada le rascó muchísimo la garganta. Ino tosió; tosió y volvió a toser, y los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, y notó cómo se le empezaba a dormir la lengua y a relajar los músculos.<p>

—Joder, Itachi, menudo material —decía Sasori mientras pasaba el porro a Deidara.

Ino se rio por lo bajo cuando se topó con la mirada de su amiga. Sakura se había rascado la cara fastidiando parte del maquillaje, aunque a aquellas alturas ya poco le importaba.

—Sakura, se te ve el negro —soltó la rubia, tras ver la altura a la que llevaba el vestido.

Itachi se rio tan alto que por un momento se asustaron todos los ocupantes del pequeño coche de Deidara. Era tan raro verlo reír que resultaba extraño presenciar aquel momento sin pagar entrada. Sakura se acomodó en el asiento trasero al lado del Uchiha, agarrándolo del brazo y contestando que "el negro era de Itachi".

Ino perdió la noción del tiempo. Habría jurado que por lo menos llevaban allí media hora, pero cuando consultó de nuevo el reloj del coche las agujas solo se habían movido cinco minutos hacia adelante. Sintió cómo Deidara se dirigía a ella, depositándole el pitillo en la mano. Ino le dio otra pequeña calada y se detuvo, consciente a duras penas de que si fumaba más la noche acabaría peor que el día de la vomitona.

La joven se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el reposacabezas. Escuchaba vagamente la conversación de sus amigos, riéndose sola a cada intervención.

—... estábamos en clase de Tsunade cuando... —decía Sakura.

—¿Tenéis clase con la Melones? —gritaba Deidara.

—... le enviaste un mensaje a Ino y yo dije: "qué bueno está el Uchiha, maldita sea"... —continuó su amiga.

—¿Has oído, Itachi? —Sasori se rio a un volumen que a Ino le resultó atronador.

—... y yo pensando, "no me disfrazo de zombie ni de coña"...

—Me cago en la leche... ¡Aquel pájaro me está hablando! —gritó la rubia.

Los cuatro se volvieron para mirar a Ino. Ella estaba demasiado perpleja con su visión como para notarlo, pero sus amigos se reían estrepitosamente. Había visto un búho parloteando, casi podía jurarlo, pero la risa la traicionó y perdió cualquier oportunidad de ser seria con el asunto. La joven se sentía bastante mareada, aunque habría jurado que controlaba la situación. De nuevo el reloj solo había avanzado dos o tres números cuando Deidara arrancó el coche.

—Tengo tanta hambre que sería capaz de asarme una de vuestras piernas —dijo enderezándose al volante—. Aunque después olieseis a puerco quemado.

Las risas volvieron a la boca de todos mientras Dei avanzaba lentamente con el coche. Confiaba en que su buen amigo no se estrellara con la primera columna, aunque no iban lejos. En el mismo centro de Konoha, en el cruce de bares donde solía haber marcha nocturna, había un pequeño puesto ambulante de la comida más grasienta que Ino había visto nunca. No obstante, tenía un hambre voraz, y aquella comidan semejaba en aquel momento hambrosía de los mismísimos dioses.

Deidara aparcó el coche subiéndolo un poco en la acera; se bajó y antes de cerrar la puerta tomó nota mental de lo que querían sus amigos. Hasta Itachi se decidió por una hamburguesa doble con extra de queso, cosa que sorprendió bastante a las dos jóvenes.

—¿Acaso hoy no desea un crujiente de foie gras con esferificación de vinagre del Himalaya, Alteza?

Por la rapidez con la que Dei soltó aquella parafernalia, Ino habría jurado que era una frase que el rubio repetía con asiduidad. La joven pensó que iba a rebentar de tanto reír, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga Sakura se encontraba encima del Uchiha, besándolo. "No me lo puedo creer", pensó para sí. Si antes de liarse ya la rallaba con su cháchara sobre el moreno, ahora no podía imaginarse la tortura que le esperaba. En fin, con algo de suerte no recordaría nada.

Notó que una mano se aferraba en torno a su brazo con fuerza. Sasori la miraba con expresión lujuriosa, y estaba a punto de poner un pie para pasar al asiento trasero cuando llegó Deidara con una bolsa a rebosar de calorías. Los otros dos tortolitos se separaron cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse, y se echaron a reír al notar las miradas puestas sobre ellos. A Ino le pareció que su amiga estaba muy bonita con aquel atuendo (o lo que quedaba de él) y con aquel ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sasori cogió la bolsa de la comida mientras Deidara ponía a andar el coche de nuevo. Los tres ocupantes del asiento trasero parecían verdaderos zombies intentando alcanzar su comida con los brazos extendidos, pero el pelirrojo tenía la bolsa a buen recaudo. Comenzó a distribuir las hamburguesas y patatas cuando su amigo rubio detuvo el coche en una explanada totalmente desierta. Hizo una especie de gesto cortés con la cabeza cuando le entregó la comida a Itachi, que ya comenzaba a mostrar su habitual expresión hosca.

Tras devorar la comida y reírse durante más tiempo del que ellos mismos eran conscientes, se fueron a casa con una sonrisa en la cara. Mucho tiempo después, los cinco jóvenes seguirían recordando con cariño aquella noche de Halloween de 2013, porque fue entonces cuando sus destinos se juntaron para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento si en algún momento hay un poco de Ooc, especialmente en Sasori. Ese diablo de pelo rojo también me desconcierta a mí en este Universo Alterno.<br>**


End file.
